Whispers of Gold
by nightmarethefirst
Summary: Anck-Su-Namun drew her dagger and spoke words that declared her triumph, but only the dark haired princess lying on the ground could hear her. Pity, she thought, that one sister must die. Ardeth&OC Rick&Evy Johnathin&OC. Post-mummy returns.
1. Prologue

_The room was lit overbearingly bright with torches and lavender incense burners, and was illuminated so much that the room flickered a soft yellow and rich umber against the colorful, intricately painted walls and Faience tile floors. Even the jasmine and thick bamboo peeking out of the tall alabaster vases, and the wall décor shimmered with gold, ocher, and kohl. There were only five inhabitants in the room; the Pharaoh, two of his highest ranking Medjai, his high priest Imhotep, and his beautiful mistress._

"_Anck-Su-Namun, you have pleased me greatly. I expected just as much from my future bodyguard." The great Pharaoh Seti spoke to his mistress in a prideful tone, praising her for defeat of the Hittite assassins sent to slit his throat after a night of pleasure and heavy drinking. _

"_I live only to please and to serve you, my Pharaoh," she purred sweetly. Pharaoh's smile widened as she gazed up at him through her thick gold powdered lashes and lustrous dark hair. Only the man standing nearest to Pharaoh could see her deceitful gaze as it was._

_The Pharaoh was seated on abnormally large cushions, while his mistress knelt beside him, her head down and her hands crossed, and his high priest and Medjai stood but a few feet away. All were anxious, except Pharaoh's mistress, about what events were to happen next. They were silent for some moments, and so quiet was it in his large anti-chamber, just feet from his bedroom, where the two dead Hittites were being lifted and prepared to send back to the enemy kingdom, that should a shard of glass have dropped, all would hear it clearly. _

_Pharaoh puzzled over many things as the two dead bodies were taken from his rooms by four of his most trusted servants. He knew he was safe with his mistress beside him at all times, and his Medjai were loyal. But what of his daughters? Nefertiri and Meskhenet would not be as safe as he was. They were the most important things in his life, his little princesses, especially since their mother had passed on to the next life many years ago. How could he protect them?_

_An idea struck Seti as he stared at his lovely mistress. He spoke to his Medjai and high priest in a hushed tone, of matters that only Pharaoh's most trusted would hear that night._

"_Yes, I am very pleased. However, there is something that yet needs to be discussed." He paused, receiving a warming grin from Anck-Su-Namun. "I have decided to make my daughters priestesses. Tomorrow, the Great Royal wife will send my daughters to Abydos to become the priestesses of Isis I wish them to be. For a year after they have studied the ways of the priestesses, I want them to move to Dendera and learn under the Medjai women. You will accompany my beloved daughters and return by the fourth day of Payni, with them at your side. They need your strength to guide them, Anck-Su-Namun." He commanded, holding out a hand to her. She stood with grace that left the entire room breathless as she lifted her daintily decorated arm to meet her small hand with his large and empowering one._

"_Yes my Pharaoh, I will do what you command of me," she replied, her sly smile convincing him of a truth that was not so._

_In her mind, Anck-Su-Namun thought to herself with great pleasure, 'And you will have one less daughter in the world through this journey.'_


	2. Home is Where Fatigue is

Chapter One

Home is where fatigue is

The white flash of headlights through the fog, combined with the booming sound of thunder, the eerie crackle of lightning, and the constant downpour of the thick droplets falling from the sky, had Alex convinced that Egypt and its hot, sandy desert was beginning to be just a distant memory, and a far better place to be than watching the rainy skies from his current setting. He turned in weary annoyance to his father, shoving off his seat to look at him directly.

"Dad, are we there yet?" he grumbled. Rick's concentration broke for a moment and he flickered his gaze briefly to meet Alex's tired eyes. Just a few days ago, he'd almost lost him. He had lost his wife for a brief period of time, and he knew that if he had lost Alex too, he would be a broken man right now, sitting back in Egypt, drunk or caught in a jail cell once more for fighting or mouthing off. He wouldn't have cared, not without his family. Nevertheless, both were safe in their recently fixed automobile, driving toward the pull of home and its warmth.

"Not yet kiddo," he replied, watching the soaked road as cars swerved in front of him and zoomed past. He accelerated only enough to avoid being hit, but Evy shot him a wicked glare, making him ease his foot off the gas. Alex was not the only one who was annoyed in the car.

"When we get home, can we have dessert for supper?" Alex asked, too worn down to care if he had a camel for dinner, but wanting to stay awake long enough to see the mansion, to make sure he wasn't dreaming about returning home.

"Absolutely not Alex; you are grounded the moment we get home," his mother answered calmly. She and Rick had been seemingly lost in their own worlds up until now, agreeing to anything that he had wanted just hours ago, Alex thought with disdain.

"Then what am I supposed to do for the rest of summer holiday?" he demanded to know. Evy turned enough to meet his defiant eyes and smiled softly.

"I'm sure you'll find something to occupy yourself with sweetie. Why don't you stay at home and we can look through some of those ancient books of mine?" Alex raised his eyebrows at his mother.

"Really, mum, I'd rather go riding in a double decker bus with Uncle Jonathan again." Evy sighed and returned to watching out of the passenger window, giving up on cheering Alex up with the lure of books and knowledge.

The rest of the drive home was silent. Even Alex stayed quiet, drifting in and out of sleep as he watched the steady rhythm of rain as it pounded against the windows.

Once they reached the large, bulking mansion, Rick, Evy and Alex unloaded their trunks and went inside. The house was still in a rut, with shelves dumped over the couch, spilling books and knickknacks on the floor and table. Everywhere was messy, even the walls with sideways and fallen paintings, which one would think wouldn't be too bad.

"Well, it's good to be home," Evy announced, breaking the silence that was overtaking the room. She smiled brightly and exhaled the musty air of an uncleaned house.

Both her husband and son turned towards her and raised their eyebrows.

"What? I _am_ glad to be home." They all sighed and began trudging up the stairs. "I mean, wouldn't it be grand if we could go somewhere else for a few weeks? We could go to southern parts of Africa, or maybe Russia. Alex, you've wanted to go there for a few months haven't you?"

Again, the two males turned to her and looked at her until she blushed in frustration.

She began rambling out words. "Just because I want adventure and you too two are too battered to go along with it does not mean that—"

"Evy, please, can we just unpack before we have to go to some other cursed place and almost die," Rick stated bluntly. Alex slumped away to his bedroom, throwing his own trunk on his bed and plopping down next to it with a low groan.

"Rick, I'm sorry, I just can't help it." She paused and stepped up to his level on the stairway, where she met his eyes, his glorious eyes. She smiled slowly, but he didn't move a muscle, keeping his gaze trained on the wooden floorboards. Finally, she kissed him lightly on the mouth, gently at first, making Rick sigh contentedly, and when they finally broke away, together they pulled their luggage to their bedroom. After everyone had unpacked, Evy went down to the kitchen to muster up some supper for everyone.

As Evy was pouring tea and cooking some vegetables and meat on the stove, she heard a loud bang come from the living room, like someone had slammed a door.

"Oh, what now!" she shouted in frustration, and she, red-faced, stormed into the living area and opened her mouth to shout some horrid words at the intruder. She was surprised to find a man in a dirty white outfit and with the smell of alcohol surrounding him.

"Hello old mum," he breathed.

"Jonathan!" She burst out in joy. Her anger went away at the sight of her goofy brother almost instantaneously, though she was a bit ruffled with the alcohol scent. "We thought we'd lost you at the airport!" She ran to hug him. He squeezed her gently and smiled at her.

"Couldn't get rid of me that easily; could you? I did, after all, fight the scorpion king." He paused and Evy crossed her arms over her chest, feeling fatigue crowd her mind and body at the thought of the scorpion king, but felt her smile stay in place. "And I did win, I might add."

"You fought the scorpion king and won?" a voice called from the stairs in an unbelieving tone. Rick grinned at seeing his brother-in-law.

"Hello old chap." Jonathan smiled nervously at Rick. He expected at any moment to be kicked out, but Rick just strutted down the stairs and slapped him on the back good-naturedly.

"How's it going?" he asked. Jonathan nodded and swallowed.

"I see you all are unpacked, and the place is all tidied up," Jonathan rubbed his neck. The house was actually still quite messy, given that they had all just arrived not but an hour ago and had yet to clean anything. Evy knew something was off with Jonathan. He was frequently dimwitted and oblivious, but he wasn't stupid or blind. _Has he gone off his rocker?_ Evy questioned in her mind.

"Jonathan, what's wrong?" Evy asked. She walked over to Rick, feeling the intensity in the air as he put one arm around her small shoulders, as if to protect her from what was to come.

"Ah, well, um, you see, here's the thing—"

"Spit it out Jonathan," Rick sighed. He really was not in the mood for any news, good or bad. All he really wanted to do what curl up on the couch with Evy and sleep for a few months. He knew that whatever was coming would make that plan go away without a second thought.

"Evy, Rick, this… this is big…" Rick's eyebrows furrowed as Jonathan tried to find the right words to tell his little sister.

"Why don't you sit down before you fall over and faint?" he suggested. Jonathan nodded and, not in any graceful manor, fell into a chair with an exasperated breath.

"This is loads bigger than the mummy guy waking up, or the scorpion king, or Evy dying, or Alex almost dying…" he continued, struggling.

"Jonathan, if you don't tell us, you are going out in the nice, ice cold rain for the night." Rick threatened. Truly, he didn't care, and he wouldn't put out Jonathan like a bad dog in the freezing rain. He didn't have the energy. Evy gave Rick a look and sat down on the couch, urging Jonathan to go on.

"What is it Jonathan?" she asked.

Finally, he looked on at Evy in pity. "Abbi's in town," he whispered.

"Oh my god."


	3. Washing Away Your Sorrows

Chapter Two

Washing away your sorrows

"Who is in town?" Rick asked half-heartily. Who was this Abbi? And why was she making Evy freak out?

"Oh my god," Evy repeated, her words drained of anything but air and shock. Jonathan nodded, biting his lip anxiously.

"Evy," Rick walked over to her and sat on the table, shoving away some of the mess onto the floor, "who is in town?" Evy stared blankly at the floor, while Jonathan merely sighed.

"She's our sister," Jonathan began, "Her name is Abigail, or Abbi. She's sort of… the black sheep of the family. Dad and mum didn't approve of some things she did when we were younger and sent her to a finishing school in England. She's resented the family ever since. All except Evy and I. The three of us have always been close, save for a few years ago."

"And what exactly happened a few years ago?" He asked. Evy was still staring at the floor, her thoughts a thousand miles away. She was too lost in her own thoughts to respond to anything, but she was listening, though it did not seem so.

"We were all in Egypt, Abbi and Evy working at the library, I, well, I was in between jobs at the time. Abbi found another job working in Ireland for the summer, but she didn't want to take it. She was afraid she wouldn't see either of us again. Family habit, you know," He laughed a little, as if it were a joke. No one else laughed or even smiled.

"Anyways, later that year, Evy and Abbi had a fight. A really huge fight. I thought they were never going to speak again." Jonathan huffed softly.

Rick blinked at Evy and then returned his gaze to Jonathan. "What was it about?" He asked. He grabbed Evy's hand lightly and squeezed it, trying to wake her from her trance.

"What? Oh, the fight," Jonathan adjusted his collar and blinked. "I don't know. Might have been about the Ireland job thing, I would wager. But, eh, I was away on, er, ah, business." He concluded with a nod, trying to convince himself that was the right way to put what he was really doing.

"Yeah, sure, business. You were gambling weren't you?" Rick rolled his eyes dramatically. The usual for Jonathan was either gambling, chasing women, or having one too many drinks. Jonathan cleared his throat defensively and his eyebrows drooped.

"I was not. In fact, I was doing something very conservative; collecting information." He declared, puffing out his chest a bit to show his nonexistent superiority.

"Oh yeah? How?" Rick asked. He didn't move his eyes from Evy's face now, watching her hazel orbs, never blinking, as they drifted through oblivion.

Suddenly, Evy blinked a few times and looked up, meeting Rick's worried expression and set jaw. To recover from her previous out of mind state, she took a few deep breaths, as slowly as she could manage without choking. Then, she turned to her brother, narrowing her eyes.

"He tried sleeping with the bartender's daughter to find out whether or not they needed any extras for a dig in Luxor. It didn't work out, as I recall." She frowned at Jonathan. Her husband raised his eyebrows, as if to ask her if she'd been listening the whole time. She smiled cunningly.

Jonathan gulped and stuttered out, "Y-yes, that was it."

"So your sister is in town. What's the big deal?" The question had been patronizing Rick ever since Evy had entered her own world of thought and basically zoned out.

"The big deal is," Evy stood and narrowed her eyes at the floor, "that my sister has the nerve to come here after all these years of never calling or writing or even one single little apology!" She fumed. Rick stood, catching Evy's maneuvering hands, mid-air, in his. She was shaking.

"Evy, Evy, baby, calm down. It'll be okay, I promise." He said. Her breathing came rushed, but slowed as Rick held her petite hands in his large ones. He searched her face as she looked up at him. All he found was her pleading him, but he didn't have the slightest idea what she was pleading for.

"But Rick, how can you know that?" She asked hotly. Tears of frustration and of bitterness gathered in her eyes, as hot and angry as she felt. They flowed openly down her cheeks and hitting her arms without her feeling them. Rick cradled her to his chest, patting her back softly as she sobbed out her sorrows that had been kept so well-bottled up and away from his view. He knew that if only he had seen them earlier, he would have gotten rid of them quicker so she wouldn't have to go through this much pain. Evy didn't think it possible to get rid of the pain that her sister had put her through, the pain of being ripped away and torn apart by her own sister, then thrown to the dogs for all to see.

Rick mouthed a silent, 'go away', to Jonathan. The nerve wreck nodded and jumped up in haste, bristling past the two to head upstairs to the guest room while his baby sister and his brother-in-law embraced.

Evy cried and sobbed and wailed, feeling all of her emotions pour out and envelope her. Rick helped her along the way by rubbing her back and giving words of comfort, but the sadness and anger were tying her down, keeping her from forgiving her sister or wanting peace with her.

Before long Rick and Evy were laying on the couch, Evy clutching Rick for dear life as she slept soundly. Rick had on arm draped lightly around her small body, the other keeping the blanket on both of them as he lay and thought about the day's events.

He truly didn't know what to make of Evy's sister being in town. If it was as bad as the two made it out to be, he would keep Evy from running into her sister for as long he could. Maybe then, Evy would feel better and not have the burden of worry on her shoulders. Yet, even as he drifted into a dreamless sleep, he knew that was not the answer. But his stubborn nature kept him from accepting this.

After staying up for so long, sleep claimed him. The night's sounds and rain washed away everything until only sleep was possible, for everyone in the house. Outside, it seemed as if the rain was ridding the world of the past and making a new tomorrow. One would only hope it looked brighter than most days.


	4. Always Mean What You Say

Chapter Three

Always mean what you say

A wave of sunlight flowed across the room as the early morning dawned. Evy and Rick slept on peacefully, their breathing perfectly synchronized. Birds chirped as the sun rose and met the vanishing clouds and sparkling plants and buildings of London.

"Mm," Evy murmured as she felt the sun's warmth resting on her cheek. A clatter from the kitchen made her open her eyes slowly, her grogginess coming into effect as she considered investigating the noise or lying on top of a muscled, sexy, gorgeous man who was still sound asleep. She ran her hand across his cheek and nose, resting on his soft lips. A sigh escaped her mouth as she thought of kissing his sweet mouth.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked curiously. His eyes stayed shut and Evy smiled widely.

"I'm merely studying your outer features dear." She said, teasing him. He smirked and opened his eyes, locking their gazes.

"That should be saved for later tonight," He said, guiding her hand to his rest on his chest.

"Oh? What's tonight?" She asked innocently. Of all the thoughts that came to mind, her favorite was the most demanding and sexy.

"You'll have to wait and see," He explained, grinning. Evy sighed impatiently and began to stand. She fixed her shirt and ruffled her hair a bit. Rick watched her as she fiddled with her clothing and hair, noting that she didn't need it to look good. It was his guess that she did it just out of habit or nerves. But he found it interesting the way she did so, and didn't mind watching her do it.

"What?" She turned to find him staring at her with his mouth half open.

"Nothing," He said, giving her an innocent shrug. Evy knew he was lying, but let it go, secretly liking that he stared at her sometimes. She wasn't normally so vain, but lately she'd wanted to feel a little more beautiful around him.

"Mm, I think breakfast is in order," She stretched her arms as Rick stood. He caught her arms and wrapped them around his neck, kissing her shoulder gently.

"A big breakfast?" He asked. Evy laughed and dropped her arms.

"I suppose a big breakfast," She replied.

"Sounds good," Rick mumbled as he reached down and kissed Evy on the lips. "Still hate it when I do that?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, in fact, I love it."

"Well then, I'll have to do it more often."

Evy laughed heartily. The emotions from last night were gone, and she was thankful to have her heart full of love instead of resentment. She decided that she would deal with the matter of her sister later, after things were back to normal. That seemed like the best way to go about it.

"Did I hear Alex in the kitchen?" Rick asked. Evy's eyes flickered the kitchen door. She had heard something, a clang of something a dropping, but could it be her eight year old son up this early? Her face drained of color. She put a finger to her mouth to make sure Rick was silent, and began tiptoeing towards the kitchen door. Rick nodded and followed behind, his boots squeaking. Evy turned and shushed him and his squeaky boots. He shrugged and motioned for them to continue.

Evy pushed at the door until it swung open with a loud clap of wood against wood. The kitchen was empty, the entire place cleaned. One thing Evy noticed was that the tea kettle was heating on the stove, but it didn't look to have been left all night like she had thought it would be. In fact, the stove was cleaned of everything except the tea kettle. That was odd, she thought. She was sure she left the chicken and vegetables sitting on the stove last night.

Rick strode in beside her. "Anything out of the ordinary?" He asked, holding up a shotgun. Evy sighed.

"I thought I left food on the stove, but I guess I cleaned it up…" She explained. Rick raised his eyebrows.

Then she saw that the fridge door was standing open. The sound of moving bottles came from that area and Evy stepped forward, her eyebrows dipping deeply and her frown creasing.

The fridge door slammed shut with a bang and Rick pulled the shotgun forward.

"Oh. Hello."

The woman standing in front of the two was a close mirror to Evy. Her skin was the same gold and olive tone, her eyes the same shape and exact color, her hair just a bit darker than Evy's, and even her height and body shape was the same. Her face had more proportioned features, if that was even possible, and she had a smaller nose than Evy. Rick blinked several times before turning to Evy questioningly.

"Um, Rick, this is my sister, Abigail." Evy stuttered out. Her eyes never left her younger sister's and Abbi's never left Evy's either. They seemed to be having a battle with their stares. Rick cleared his throat.

"Hello, um, Abigail." He started. "Pardon the rudeness, but, uh… what the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Abbi smiled. He couldn't help but notice that she had the same smile as Evy. And it pissed him off.

"You must be my new brother-in-law!" She shouted.

"Abbi, my husband asked you a question. What the hell are doing here?" Evy narrowed her eyes. Rick was startled at Evy's language, but otherwise ignored it. Abbi's smile vanished, replaced by a guilty frown.

"I heard you were in town," She swallowed. "Can we talk?" She asked softly. Evy blinked in surprise. She wanted to talk? This was something she hadn't expected.

"Um," Evy bit her lip.

"Why don't I," Rick began. "just leave you two ladies alone for a bit?" He put the gun down on the counter and walked out the room, regretting it once the kitchen door was closed. Leaving Evy alone was not what he wanted or needed to do. His feet kept him from returning to the kitchen.

"Why are you here Abbi?" Evy demanded. Her glare came back into place. Abbi sighed.

"I told you, I want to talk." She paused, waiting to see if Evy would lash out with cruel words. Evy exhaled and motioned for her to continue. "These past years… they've been terrible."

"How would you know what terrible is like?" Evy challenged. Abbi narrowed her eyes, mirroring her sister's look.

"I happen to know a lot about terrible events, Evy," She said hotly. Evy's gaze didn't waver.

"How?" Evy asked through her teeth.

"I… I've been through some things. I've done some things… that I wish I hadn't. Evy, you have to understand! I didn't mean those things I said!" Tears formed in Abbi's eyes.

"You did," Evy said quickly. "You did, or you wouldn't have said them. You always mean what you say."

Abbi bit back a sob and wiped the tears from her face. She didn't want to look weak in front of Evy, who was so strong.

"No. Not always. You know that more than anyone," Abbi said. Evy stepped forward and raised her hand. A burning sting overcame Abbi's cheek after being struck.

"Yes, I do. But you had no right to say those things. You may be younger, but I expected much more out of you Abbi." She said. As Evy walked towards the back door, Abbi shook with anger and despair.

"Get out," Evy held open the door. "get out of my house." She sliced the words at Abbi.

Abbi glared at her sister, hiding her shame.

"And don't come back," Evy said. Abbi felt more hot tears stream down her cheeks as she strode away. Through the stained glass window, Evy crossed her arms over her chest and watched her sister step into her vehicle. Abbi and Evy met gazes one last time before Abbi drove away.

When Evy was sure Abbi was gone, she slunk against the wall, feeling her own tears fall. She slid down until she reached the floor, and felt the sobs erupt from her throat with great pressure.

Rick leaned against the wall, not knowing what to do or how to make things right. Gun fighting and resurrecting a mummy, sure that's easy. Stopping two sisters from fighting? That was an entirely different world. And he was not familiar with that foreign world at all.


	5. The Pathway to Death

Chapter Four

The pathway to death

"Hey, mum, dad, what's all the yelling about…down…here?" Alex slowed as he walked nearer to the banister. Leaning against the wall was his dad, and Alex almost went into shock when he saw him. His face looked so… defeated, Alex concluded. The problem was, his dad rarely ever had that look.

After the shock wore off a bit, Alex quietly walked down the stairs and over to where his father stood.

"Morning dad," He said. Rick nodded in acknowledgment to his son.

"Morning." He said. Alex exhaled and carefully walked around his dad. In the kitchen he turned on the light and sighed. A loud sobbing noise made him jump a foot in the air and his heart stop.

"Mum?" He called uncertainly. He peeked over the island in the center of the kitchen and saw a huddle of black and gold and brown clothing. "Mum?" He called again. She looked up and wiped her eyes, giving Alex a very sad smile.

"Good morning, darling," She said. As she stood and attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes, Alex raised his eyebrows and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, nothing," She replied. Evy knew that Alex didn't need to be burdened with such trivial things as a sister being cruel and…and…

Evy sighed, at a loss.

"Mum, you can tell me, you know. Maybe… I could help," Alex gave his mother a weak smile that she returned. If only this might be another adventure, Alex wished in the back of his mind. From the look his mum had, he doubted any adventure was involved in the least.

"Really, darling, it's nothing to worry about." a sigh came from Alex in response, and Evy smiled. Alex pulled out a stool from beneath the island and waited for his mum to tell him.

She looked somewhat defeated, but masked it under her motherly instincts. "You're probably hungry, aren't you? What would you like to eat?" She asked, strolling over to the fridge and opening the door.

"An omelet would be nice," an odd voice came from the door. Evy slammed the fridge door shut and peered at the strangers standing just a few feet from Alex and her. Rick was there, struggling against two large men with bald heads and gold rings in their ears. The man who had spoken was at the front, wearing a mask and many layers of dark cloth to hide every inch of him except his black eyes.

"Evy," Rick gasped out from the choke-hold the two men had him locked in.

"Alex, come here," Evy's voice rang out clear and strong, though her defenses were still down from the little spat with Abbi. Her son obeyed and scrambled to get behind her. He knew better than to disobey his mother when she was in one of her moods. From the look she was giving the strange men, she was in one them now.

"Ah, young Alex," the man smiled under his thick mask of dirty cloth.

Evy narrowed her eyes and tried thinking of where Rick had hid the weapons in the kitchen. She knew there was one gun somewhere in the cabinets, but she highly doubted that these men would give her moment to fetch it. The only other weapon she had were the knives in the drawer—right next to the black eyed man.

"You do not want your mother and father to be harmed, do you?" Alex glared at him and bit his tongue from saying anything—yet. He shook his head slowly, contemplating what the man might do to them.

"Good," the man said. Evy tried placing his accent, but it was foreign to her. It sounded almost like German or Dutch, but the small portion of visible skin was olive toned similar to her own skin, and in between dark and light, much like those from Egypt. "then I assume that you can ask your mother one simple question for me?" His tone was babying, treating Alex like a toddler. He didn't like that one bit. Still, he nodded to the man.

"Ask her this, and she must answer truly; where is the alabaster Bast?" Evy's eyes lit up with recognition. But how in the world would they know about that? she wondered.

"Mum," Alex began, his tone as clear as his mother's, yet smaller and boyish. "where is the alabaster Bast?" He gulped, pleading with her to answer. It was just a question, for crying out loud! Couldn't she just answer it so they would leave?

"T-the um…" She looked down at Alex and then moved her gaze to the man, shifting her answer around a bit before speaking. "The few who know have walked with the dead. Thus, the secrets of she, the alabaster Bast, are forever lost to memory." She blinked a few times before realizing that some part of her had spoken that, a part of her she'd thought to have long disappeared already.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "You startle me, Princess Nefertiti. You would risk your family's lives for one simple answer?" Evy stood a bit taller at that, though she didn't know why.

"You can't hurt them," her voice came just above a whisper, but the man's expression said he had heard it. His eyes went wide and he frowned deeply under his mask.

"True," He began, exhaling in boredom. "But I can hurt these two," He turned his gaze and stepped to the side, revealing more men dressed like him, one loosely holding Jonathan by the arm, the other two struggling to contain a very angry Abigail Carnahan.

"Abbi," Evy said under her breath. It was a mixture between anger, frustration and guilt, all coiling up inside of her and making a thick lump in her throat.

"Let us go, damn you!" She shouted, flinging her tied hands around and trying to escape her bonds.

The man sighed and reached out to caress her cheek slowly. Abbi stood completely still, watching his finger move up and down her smooth skin. At the last minute, when he got down far enough to her mouth and stopped, peering at her with a curious gaze, she bit him as hard as she could before she was jerked back by the men gripping her arms, struggling to a halt.

"Little viper!" He shouted, clutching his bleeding index finger with his right hand.

"Serves you right you—" She continued to stream a flurry of curses at him that surprised Evy and made Alex wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Enough talk," The man said, slipping out a knife from the sheath tied to his belt. He strolled up to Abbi and slid the knife under her throat as quickly as a cobra would strike.

"Say goodbye," He whispered happily, giving a low laugh. Abbi narrowed her eyes and struggled one last time as he pushed the knife's cool blade against her neck.

"No!" Evy screamed, running for Abbi. Another men jumped from behind the others and took hold of Evy, trying to contain her as the masked man turned.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly. Rick struggled, trying to get close to the shotgun on the counter. He didn't want to see Evy, Alex, Jonathan, or even Abbi get hurt, though he already didn't like her from all the trouble she had brought to Evy.

"I… I will tell you where the Alabaster Bast is…" She swallowed her fear for her baby sister, her eyes bringing a silent apology to Abbi's own gaze. Abbi hesitated, but nodded in understanding, feeling her temper boil up.

"Good," The man dropped the knife from Abbi's neck and stepped closer to Evy. She realized with a start he was shorter than she was. If this man wasn't a threat, she would have burst out laughing.

"I do believe that some agreements are in order," He said. A snap of his fingers and more men stepped from the shadows, dressed almost exactly like he was. Evy nodded once.

"I will let your intermediate family go free, in exchange for the information as to the whereabouts of the great Alabaster Bast." He stated simply. His lackeys held out a scroll and pencil, handing them to their leader. The man unfurled the scroll and handed the pencil to Evy, gesturing for her to take it. She jerked one arm free with a glare at her captor and reached for the pencil.

"The exact location," The man demanded. She paused, reading his gaze, and nodded, taking the pencil. It felt like lead in her hand, as if she were signing away her life. Truly, that was what she was doing. If she didn't sign it, they would die, but if she did, the future didn't look very bright at all. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she could get them out of it.

_Nerfertiti, I need your help. I need your strength. _She mentally asked, searching for any sign of memories or her former life. Her mind was blank, completely clear of any thoughts or memories at all. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, and her hand shook as she grasped the pencil. She tightened her fist and steadied herself.

"Hurry up!" The man shouted angrily. So he wasn't as patient as he appeared on the surface. She looked up at him and glared.

She had almost given up when something stirred in her mind. She pulled back the pencil a little and had to concentrate on breathing.

_I will help you. _A voice so soft and assuring whispered, as if it were air. Evy exhaled. Had she imagined that?

A chilly breeze swarmed the house, though no door was open. It swirled around each inhabitant and in large bursts flung at hair and clothes. Evy frowned deeply, feeling confused.

A shock went through Evy's body, like she had been electrocuted, but she wasn't hurt. She only felt…shifted. And a little dizzy.

_My world isn't so very different from yours. It started and has continued on. But my world has ended, and yours has barely begun. _

The world had seemingly stopped, as if she wasn't awake anymore, wasn't in peril, or angry, or sad. She just was. In her mind, she saw a memory, but it didn't feel like the other ones. It felt like she was watching a movie made in 1200 BC, in really high quality.

_I will help you now, but you must in return, help me._

Evy thought for a moment, feeling caught between doing it on her own, which she knew would end in disaster, or excepting the unknown from her former self. Really though, all her former life could offer were memories. She wasn't even sure she wasn't just imagining the voice in her head. How could she even help a dead past life?

She mentally sighed. _I'll do what I can._

She felt herself smile. Evy knew that it was Nefertiti.

_To be free of these men, tell them that what they seek is in Egypt. They must travel far and reach the Nile. On the day of the Beautiful Reunion Festival, in the month of Wadjet, travel to Dendera. There, you will find the golden statue of Isis, where you must bring an offering and pray. From there, I will tell you what you must do. Remember your promise._

Another shift in the air current and an electric shock brought Evy back to reality. The man was still looking at her with an expectant gaze. Her hand no longer shook as she bent and signed her name in script along the bottom right of the paper.

"Wonderful," The man's anger vanished, replaced by a giddy joy that the entire room could see. "Now, for the information." He looked at Evy as she dropped the pencil and she was restrained once more.

"I'll tell you where it is," She breathed.


	6. Trouble Runs in the Family

Chapter Five

Trouble runs in the family

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. O'Connell, I am truly grateful." The man smiled beneath the cloth and motioned for his men to leave. The men holding Rick immediately let go, and Alex rushed to his mother's side. Rick glared at the men, wanting nothing more than to have a hold of his shotgun right about then.

"My pleasure," Evy remarked, hinting a dry sarcasm on the edge of her tone. She felt the man who had restrained her regretfully let go, and then follow his comrades to the door, the gang of bandits flowing out openly, their leader in tow.

Another man who had been loosely hanging onto Jonathan let go and strolled out as well.

"Well, at least those bloody tyrants are going, otherwise I would have had to use my secret skills on them." Jonathan straightened his collar and stood up taller. Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Secret skill? More like running away." He breathed out and pulled Evy to him. She was nearly in tears, but these were of frustration and not of sadness.

"At least its over," Evy said solemnly. Rick sighed and hugged Evy close. Why was it that he was always losing her, or comely even remotely close to having her taken from him? He didn't like it at all.

"From now on, no more adventures," He mumbled into Evy's hair. Evy exhaled. She loved going on adventures, especially with Rick. Though, she could do without putting Alex and Jonathan in danger. One day, she might regret having them along. Even in theory, she felt pain stab her heart at the thought of losing Jonathan or Alex.

"Um, Evy, I don't mean to be a bearer of bad news and put a damper on this happy, 'we didn't get killed, let's celebrate' moment, but, uh," He gulped as his sister turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, Jonathan, what is it now?" She demanded in an irritated tone. Rick looked back and forth between Evy and Jonathan.

"Mum, that lady is gone." Alex said, sighing. Sometimes, he worried about Uncle Jonathan.

"Which lady?" She replied, glancing at her son as her forehead creased. Realizing who he meant, Evy 's gaze washed over the room, slowly.

"Abbi," She whispered angrily.

"I guess trouble really is in the family," Jonathan smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help at all.

"I'm going to murder her," Evy said through her teeth. She began frantically pacing. Alex and Rick watched helplessly as she did so. They knew not to interrupt her, for she was lost deep in thought. "I'm going to strangle, and kill her. That little dolt! She always gets into these things!" Evy shouted. Then something inched into her mind, an idea that was so dangerous Evy didn't want to consider it. She realized with a start that it was the only option she had if she wanted Abbi back. Of course, she could always leave her to fend for herself. Abbi would find her own way out of it. No, she thought, she would need some help.

"Rick," Evy flashed her gaze to her husband's. "I think we'll be needing another balloon. Or a plane."

Rick blinked several times. "Um, Evy, what are you talking about? I thought we just said..." He crossed his arms over his chest in absolute defiance.

"Yes, well, that was before my insane sister followed those bandits." Jonathan began poking around the living area, seeing if his brother-in-law or sister had hidden any treasure around here anywhere. Alex sighed and went upstairs to pack a bag.

"Evy, we can't just pack up and leave again!" Rick said. "We just got here." He stated. Evy frowned sadly. This wasn't what she wanted either, but with Abbi missing, she had no choice. She was cornered.

"Please, darling, we won't go far. They're headed to Dendera. We can beat them there if we hurry." Rick's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine, but Alex stays here." He whispered, trying to keep his voice out of earshot. "And Jonathan." He said. If they were going back to Egypt, he didn't want them tagging along.

"All right," Evy smiled triumphantly.

"Hey!" Alex and Jonathan shouted defensively at the same time.

"I am to going!" Alex declared from the stairs.

"No, you and Jonathan are staying here." Rick said, giving a very unhappy, fake smile.

"Besides, who will watch Jonathan if you're gone?" Evy asked.

"Hey, I don't need watching!" Jonathan shouted.

"Mum, dad, you need me. If you go, I go." Alex crossed his arms over his chest, looking exactly like his father.

"Oh really?" Evy asked. Alex nodded and narrowed his eyes. "And what happens if you almost get hurt again?" Evy raised her eyebrows at her son.

"Oh please mum, I'm not that afraid of getting hurt a little." He rolled his eyes and returned to his room to pack his bag. Rick and Evy sighed, defeated once again.

"We'll need to take Jonathan too, I suppose," Rick muttered grudgingly.

Jonathan made a face when Rick wasn't looking and harrumphed. "Saw that," Rick smiled lightly. Jonathan turned red and went back to his treasure hunting.

"Mm, yes, but darling, what about weapons?" Rick smirked at her comment.

"Already covered," Rick said.

Evy and Rick and Jonathan all went about packing and jamming things into the car, mostly supplies for what they thought might happen. Jonathan finally found an ancient gold medallion in a small box in the back of the bookcase and hid it in his jacket pocket. He found a similar one in another bookcase, only it wasn't round like the other, but shaped in the symbol of an eye. That one, too, he hid away in his jacket. After some large arguments about clothing, Jonathan changed his pants and shirt in exchange for a tan suit. Alex also changed out of his ruddy uniform and into, in Evy's mind, more suitable clothes. It was basically the same thing as his uniform, except the tie was absent. Only an hour or so had passed, but Evy and Rick were ready to go and eager to leave and get things over and done with. They didn't want to go on the surface, but underneath, the lure of another thrilling adventure was always teasing and waiting. It was just a matter of impulse.

"Alex, hurry up!" Evy shouted, grabbed her coat and slipping into it with ease.

"Coming mum!" He shouted down, trying to find Uncle Jonathan. He did find him, asleep, in the study, with a third gold piece in his hand.

Alex tiptoed over to him, wanting to scare him into waking, but stopped short when he saw the medallion. It was in the shape of a cat, which was really odd shape to be. His eyebrows furrowed as he reached for it cautiously, his curious mind racing at why it was shaped like a sitting cat. He touched it, shocked to find it was freezing, even though it was perched in Jonathan's sweaty hands. He pried it slightly from his uncle's grubby fingers and rubbed his thumb across it. He noticed quickly that its eyes were very tiny rubies, not even big enough to be worth much more than five dollars. The gold though, was smooth and icy to the touch, and would be worth much more than a mere five dollars. He felt his curious and greedy human nature combine into one, and he yanked the gold from his uncle's hands. A loud snoring and mumbling noise came from his uncle, but he remained fast asleep in dream world, muttering 'don't hurt me' and something else about whiskey and frogs.

"There you are!" Evy said, exasperated. "Come on, your father's in the car, waiting." Alex turned to his mother with a jump and shoved the gold into his pocket.

"Hold on, I have to wake Uncle Jonathan." Alex smacked Jonathan's arm and grinned when Jonathan jumped and began shouting more about not hurting him.

"Sleep well?" Alex asked sarcastically. Jonathan glared at his nephew and tried to defend himself, failing miserably.

"Hurry up!" Alex shouted, following his mum out the door and to the car.

"Ugh," Jonathan mumbled unhappily. "Bloody bad guys," He said, to no one in particular.

"Jonathan!" Evy shouted.

"I'm coming, all right?" He yelled back. He gathered himself, completely forgetting that he had had a gold piece in his hand before falling asleep. The other two clanked loudly in his pocket, along with a few other trinkets he had found in the house that probably weren't worth very much.

He grumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs and to the car, complaining when he found out he had to sit in the back next to Alex.

"I mean, really, I'm an adult, Evy should sit in the back seat." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Evy asked, laughing.

Jonathan ignored her. "But no, no, force Jonathan to sit in the back with Alex like a child, no, no, my feelings aren't hurt at all." He put on a pout and glared at the front of the car.

"Jonathan, you can sit up here in the front when you don't act like a child, and when you stop stealing and drinking and women hunting." Rick laid it on thick and continued to drive, only a little amused at his brother-in-law.

"I'll have you know, I do not steal nor do I women hunt. I merely gamble a little and love a good glass of wine now and then." He said. Evy smiled at Rick, who had his eyebrows raised.

"Is that so...?" Rick asked quietly.

"Yes it is." Jonathan said. The car grew louder as Evy and Alex tried reasoning with Rick and Joanthan. The arguing went on from the front seat to Jonathan's habits, and then later ending up with all the terrible things that had happened to Jonathan. Evy eventually gave up, but Rick and Alex kept at it with Jonathan the whole way to the airport, never stopping once.


	7. My Sister, the Moron

Chapter 7

Rick exhaled as he continued to drive towards the airport, only about two miles away now. He peeked back at Jonathan and Alex, finding them both sound asleep in dream land, snoring softly. Evy was staring out the window and watching the golden morning sun rise. Her gaze was so puzzled and intense that Rick could almost hear her thinking.

"I can hear you thinking from here," He said, speaking his mind. Evy turned and half-smiled, still a thousand miles away. Her thoughts were locked on her idiot sister.

"Just a little thoughtful." She said, moving her hand to hold his free one.

"Thoughtful, or worried?" Evy bit her lip. Sometimes she wished Rick couldn't read her so easily.

"A little of both, actually." She returned to her staring.

Rick sighed and sped up a little. If there was one thing he knew, it was to not upset his wife even more when she was already so entranced with worry, but at that moment, he knew she would be grateful if they made it in time to catch the mischievous Abigail. The morning went by as they finally arrived at the airport, bought tickets and waited for their flight. Jonathan snored loudly as he sat in his chair, and Evy took Alex to pick up breakfast for everyone. Rick looked at the plane brochure the lady at the desk had given him, his eyebrows furrowing quite deeply. The plane on the front cover was small, but it looked decent enough, although the fact that someone had drawn the plane crashing on the bottom corner did not loosen the knot in his stomach. What bothered him more was the information on the back. It clearly stated that maximum capacity was four, and including the pilot, there would be five. He didn't mind taking the chance, seeing as the fifth person was half his size, but he wasn't so sure Evy wouldn't have a fit.

"Reading up on our trip darling?" Rick jumped, startled as Evy sat down next to him and handed him a cup of coffee and a scone.

"Yeah," He said, sipping the scalding bitter coffee. Evy smiled and looked at their surroundings.

The waiting room was tiny and very empty, and everywhere she looked, she saw different shades of brown and chipped gray. The floor was cement, very unkept and bumpy looking. The only seemingly good thing about that place was the flowing sunlight that came in through the front entrance window. It reminded her of a police station, and she wondered vaguely if it had been in a previous century.

"Um, Evy, there's something about the plane... you should know." Rick bit a big chunk of his plain scone and tried to hold out for a while. There would be shouting soon.

"Mmm, yes?" She asked.

"All passengers for flight 202 please follow me!" said a voice from behind them. The man who was on the cover of the brochure stood grinning like a kid who got an extra helping of ice cream, put on a rough looking pilot hat, and motioned for the group to follow him.

Rick smacked Jonathan on the arm with the brochure and swallowed the rest of his scone and coffee, not caring in the least that his tongue and throat were now raw.

Jonathan woke with a start and jumped up, groaning to himself and then to anyone who would listen as they followed the man to the plane.

As they departed, Rick felt his stomach churn with unease. The plane was a lot older than he had expected, and it creaked and rattled as they flew across England.

"Remind me again why we went to this particular airport?" Jonathan asked as the contents of his stomach bubbled up and into a paper bag, making Rick give a look of disgust.

"We were in a hurry, Jonathan. You know, catch the bad guys. That means we get a little less comfort." Rick smiled in fake humor at Jonathan and rolled his eyes as the pilot glared at him.

"I'll have you all know that this is the finest plane in the entire country. Bought it in the U.S. About fifty years ago." Rick groaned and said a sarcastic remark. "Now, where are you all headed?" Asked the offended pilot.

"Didn't you tell him?" Evy demanded. Red crept into Jonathan's face.

"Uh, er, Evy, why not just concentrate on the now? What's done is done." He smiled and turned around to face her, meeting her piercing glare.

"Cairo, Egypt. We'll start there." Evy said. Rick frowned. Evy may have had some previous life that told her what to do, but an uneasy feeling that multiplied with the lurchings of the plane overpowered his gut.

"Evy, I actually think we should head to Southern Africa, not Northern. Those men looked like they were from the Sahara. Not Egyptian." Evy sighed and began rethinking her plan.

"No," she decided. "We head to Egypt. That's where the object their looking for is, I hope." Rick raised his eyebrow. Bile rose to his throat as the plane lurched again.

He choked it back and blinked rapidly to focus on Evy. "Why though? Just because they were looking for something in Egypt doesn't mean it's there." Evy sent him a mean look, saying that her word was final. Rick exhaled and gave up trying to reason with her. He didn't understand why he had this feeling they were going the wrong way. That could be his stomach talking, he realized. Although, his stomach was doing more than talking.

By the end of the plane ride, Jonathan was green and sweaty, and Rick had actually managed to hold in any air sickness that had threatened him. They landed with a bunch of bumps and coughs, but after the plan spluttered for a few minutes, the pilot declared it safe to exit.

The four departed with their small amount of luggage and began walking around the market just a mile from the landing. Alex was fascinated by many of the things he saw, but Jonathan and Rick headed off to gather information. Jonathan wandered into the local bar, and Rick was forced to follow, if he didn't want Evy to be furious with him later.

Jonathan ordered a whiskey for both of them and asked the bartender about some suspicious characters ever coming to the city. The bartender narrowed his eyes, and when Rick sighed and pulled out his hand gun, the bartender paled and spilled the beans that a few weeks ago, a group of bandits had robbed a nearby bank and come in here for a drink. He said they'd had a couple of drinks and taken off with some girl who had promised even more gold. Rick was not convinced he was telling the truth, so after he grabbed the bartender by the collar, making him curse in another language, he replied with a stuttering bit of information.

"All righ', all righ'." He said in poor english. "There were, bit o' odd men, followed a woman into here, but they leave after they speak to an old England man, who work at an antique shop. They no say where they go, but they were shouting something with treasure and rich making. I swear, I swear it." Sweat beaded at his brow, and Rick dropped him.

"Okay. Jonathan." He turned to leave shoving his gun in his pocket. Jonathan frowned and downed the last of his and Rick's drinks. "Jonathan!" Rick yelled as he left the bar.

"Right, coming, coming." Jonathan smiled and clumsily got up, leaving the bartender a few coins to cover the drinks, and hurried after his brother-in-law.

They met up with Evy in a jewelry shop, where she had purchased a small gold necklace that resembled the eye of Ra.

"Pretty, isn't it?" She asked, admiring it as she flipped it over and around.

"Yeah, sure, it is, great. We need to go." Rick chewed on his cheek and waited as Alex came around to demand why.

"I'll tell you on the way." He said, grabbing his bag and Evy's.

"But," Evy put a hand on his shoulder. "Where are we going?" She asked, her eyebrows drooping.

"A hotel for the night. You and Alex are staying there, while Jonathan and I do a little questioning." He smiled and headed for the nearest hotel, his big stride forcing Evy to half run as she tried to catch up to him.

"Now listen here, Rick O'Connell, We are not going to stay in some hotel while you and my brother risk your lives. Remember the last time I was left behind? That will not be happening again." She glared at him through her thick eyelashes. Rick almost gave in and told her she could come, but another gut instinct reminded him that it would be dangerous.

"Last time, we had a mummy after us. This time, we have no one after us." She opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. Her mouth closed and she grumbled loudly.

"Rick, I'm not going to just sit there and wait. Either you let me come or I will just follow you." She nodded, and Rick raised his eyebrows, looking back and forth between Alex and Evy. He didn't want to leave Alex behind alone, but Evy was determined to go along with him.

"Jonathan. You're staying behind."

"Wha—?" He looked up in protest, a pout forming on his face. Defiance lined Alex's features as he narrowed his eyes at his dad.

"I'm coming too." He said. "I'm almost nine dad, you can't keep me locked up forever!" Rick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like you're kept locked up anyways."

"Still, I want to help!" He shouted. Rick sighed.

"No. Your mother is coming, that's enough trouble as it is." The three began bantering him with protests as he entered the small hotel and asked for a room. The man gave them an odd look of fear and confusion and did so, handing them a small brass key.

"Thanks," Rick muttered, giving the man the required amount of money as his family harassed him up until they reached the bedroom.

Jonathan sulked in a corner, sitting on a chair and shouting out the window at passersby. Evy went into the bathroom to change, while Alex lectured his father on the last time he made him stay behind, reminding Rick exactly of Evy.

"And dad, you know I got into much more trouble after leaving me alone, so why not just let me tag along? I could help you know, throw a few punches and all." He grinned cheekily and his father swung a shotgun over his shoulder, watching as Evy emerged from the bathroom in beige pants and a short-sleeved black shirt, and a thin brown and beige striped overcoat, with no jewelry, but instead sliding a dagger into her boot.

"No, for the last time." He said. Alex started another protest, but Rick put a finger up. "Uh-uh. No. That's final." Alex groaned and seated himself across from his uncle. He listened for the door to shut as his parents left the building, softly arguing over something silly.

As a few minutes ticked by, Alex tried to settle his nerves down, but he was keen on joining in the adventure. When, at last, Jonathan dozed off, he hopped up and grabbed a gun his dad had left behind, putting it in his pocket and away from view. He scrambled from the room as silently as possible, sneaking down and into the street, searching the thinning crowd for his parents. Once he found them, he began to follow, but stayed at least a few feet behind. At one point, he thought he lost them, but realized they had just stopped to ask some shop owner some questions. They continued on until they reached the end of the market, strolling casually into another rundown old antique shop. Alex crept up to the door and listened as his father began his questioning of the shop owner.

"We're looking for a group of bandits, have you seen them?" He asked the shop owner. Alex heard some other language and then his mother spoke up, repeating Rick's question in the shop owner's own language.

"He says he hasn't seen them." Evy repeated. Rick sighed and Alex heard his father's boots pound against the floors.

"All right, let's try this again, shall we?" Rick had apparently lifted the shop owner up in a threatening manner.

"Rick, he says he doesn't know them. Maybe we're in the wrong place?" Evy reasoned with her husband, but he had a feeling this guy knew exactly what he was talking about, and where the guys were.

Outside, Alex listened intently, catching some of the words the man said. There was something about the creepy men and a woman, but he couldn't make out anything else. Suddenly hands grabbed him from behind, lifting him up, while another hand put a hand over his mouth.

"Ssh, be still young one." It was Ardeth Bay! Alex relaxed and felt relief wash over him.

"What are your parents up to?" He whispered, letting Alex down and removing his hand.

"They're questioning the shop keeper. Dad thinks he knows something about the strange men who came to our house and took my mom's sister." Alex replied in a low voice. Ardeth frowned deeply, and turned his gaze towards the three people inside.

"Strange men?" He asked.

"Yeah, these guys in weird tattered clothes with a cloth covering half their faces. I saw a bunch of tattoos on some of them, and they kept asking about something called the Ala Basterbast." Ardeth narrowed his eyes and knelt closer to the door.

"The Alabaster Bast?"

"Yeah that." Alex heard a loud crash and jumped back, quickly turning to see the shop owner struggling to leave his shop, making some of his fake antiques fall and crumble into a million pieces.

"What would they want with that? It's just an old piece of marble. Nothing important." But as Alex watched Ardeth's face, he knew there was something Ardeth wasn't mentioning, and he was pretty sure it was important. The old shop keeper finally revealed that the men had stolen some of his real antiques and money, and that the woman with them had done most of the talking.

"It couldn't be..." Evy whispered. Rick briefly turned his attention away from the old man, who bolted as fast as he could. "Wait!" Evy called, reaching for the old man, who jerked away and ran screaming.

Evy sighed. "I guess that's the end isn't it? He only told us what we already know." Evy slumped her shoulders and fell against Rick in defeat. Rick frowned.

"No, he told us a lot more. Your sister is leading them." Evy looked up with a shocked expression, defiance claiming her features. _Her sister was what?_


	8. The Long and Sweaty Day Begins

Chapter 8

Evy stared at her husband, studying his amount of seriousness. In her mind, she kept wondering how in the world Abbi was leading a group of bandits. But then again, she already knew the answer to that question. She was just too reluctant to admit it to herself. For fear or just because of her stubborn nature, she didn't know. Still, the answer to her question kept creeping up on her, reminding Evy that Abbi had always been a trouble maker, from the very start. In fact, she'd been more than just a simple trouble maker. She'd been a complete delinquent up until the all girls academy she had been forced to attend for two years.

Evy sighed and looked to the floor, deciding that, yes, it was definitely possible that Abbi was leading a band of treasure mad thieves. Yet as this question was answered, another one came up; Why would Abbi lead them? Evy snorted. She knew Abbi, and if there was anything left of the little sister she did know, then she would never lower herself that far. She might love the old and valuable and shiny, but Abbi would only climb the ranks to get what she wanted. Not drop on the food chain.

A memory stirred after thinking of Abbi's greedy nature, of when they were children. In the end of their primary school years, Abbi and Evy had been quite popular, as most had said. Actually, Abbi had been, and Evy really didn't care about what others thought about her, and still didn't. Anyways, Abbi had used every string and cunning smile she had possessed to get where she had been; the cutest boy in the school had taken a fancy to her, she had had a dozen girls envious of her, and she had even wrapped the teachers around her finger with just a sweet smile and the perfect homework. Evy hadn't tried nearly as hard as Abbi had strived, and yet she was at the top of the food chain as well. It was kind of absurd the way Abbi had wanted it for so long, and then once she had had it, she had only wanted more. But instead of going up, she went down, got into trouble; she would sneak out and stay out for hours, partying with her group of followers. Mum and dad only tolerated so much of it. After secondary school started, Abbi didn't want just love and adoration, she had wanted adrenalin and danger. She got what she wanted for about a year, and then mum shipped Abbi off to the all girls academy in Oxford.

Someone cleared their throat deeply, making Rick and Evy jerk their heads to where the sound had emanated from.

"Hello," said Ardeth.

"Hi." Rick frowned and caught a little movement behind Ardeth. A blonde headed little boy stepped out, wearing beige shorts and a loose white shirt. "Alex..." Rick started in a warning voice. He didn't need to finish though, because Evy stepped in; if looks could kill.

"Alexander O'Connell, what are you doing here?" She demanded through her teeth. Alex grinned uncertainly and coughed into his fist.

"Well, see, mum, I wanted to see what you were doing. I was hoping I could help." Rick blinked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hm. Evy, why don't you take Alex back to the hotel and check on Jonathan? I'm sure he's gotten into some kind of trouble by now." Evy gave a stubborn look and looked between Rick and Alex.

"Oh, all right!" She shouted. "But you mister, are in a deeply serious grounding for life area. Walk!" She pointed to the door. Alex rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, stomping out the door as his mother followed. Before leaving, she turned back to Rick. "Hurry back." She paused again. Rick smiled reassuringly at her and she returned it, a little more nervous, but why she didn't know.

The two walked back to the hotel in silence, Alex muttering apologies and excuses until Evy gave in and didn't ground him, or give any punishment.

Back at the now abandoned antique shop, Rick leaned against the counter and set his gun down beside him, watching as Ardeth crossed the room and stood in front of him, his muscles relaxing around an old friend.

"So you overheard the whole thing. Know anything about this stupid alabaster object?" Rick asked. Ardeth half smiled.

"Of course. There was a legend about it with my people." He cleared his throat and began the myth about the alabaster bast. "It starts in the midst of Egypt, when the Heretic Pharaoh Akhenaten ruled. You know his story?" He cocked an eyebrow and smiled softly, believing he didn't.

"Yeah a little, of what Evy told me." Ardeth smirked.

"Good," and continued, "It began in the crumbling city of Amarna. 'Beneath the sands of the forgotten city are the graves of those who built the walls and chariots. On the half moon of the seventh month, the great Pharaoh will rise to slay his armies. Once his enemies are buried beneath the sands as he once was, a bride must step forward to claim the place of the beautiful wife Nefertiti. No other shall be in his path, or do against his will, for he is destruction.' The tale has been simplified so that children will be afraid to disobey their parents, or to convince people of great calamity if they should ever go against the gods. The version I told you was the original." He frowned and Rick sighed.

"Great, another mummy. Anything else?" Rick asked. Truly, he didn't want to know if their was anything else. His gut told him otherwise.

"Yes. The last of the legend gives instructions on how to wake the mummy from its tomb. It requires a prayer to the god Osiris, the reading of the golden book of Ra, water from the Nile, and a blood sacrifice of a pure one." Another sigh escaped Rick. Not only was there the possibility of another mummy, and a third reading of one of those cursed books, but a blood sacrifice? He should have expected as much from ancient curses.

"That's not all though is it?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, no. But we had best leave and talk in private. There are also some things perhaps Evelyn can figure out. We're going to need someone to solve a riddle." Rick's eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't question Ardeth. If there was anyone else besides his family he trusted, it was Ardeth Bay, and maybe his guns, but that was for a different situation.

Together they headed back to the hotel, and once again, fatigue kicked in as soon as Rick slumped into a chair. Jonathan was snoring loudly on the couch, and Alex was out of sight. Ardeth leaned against the chair and swung his gun from around his shoulders, leaning it against the wall. Quietly, Evy stepped out of the dark bedroom and put a finger to her mouth to indicate that Alex was asleep. Rick smiled and greeted her with a loose kiss on the cheek as she sat in the chair next to him.

"What do we know?" She whispered.

"Evy, do you know the legend of the Heretic Pharaoh?" Evy nodded solemnly, not liking where it was going. "We know that a mummy being risen could be the bandits first goal. However, I have reason to believe that the mummy has already been risen from the tomb, and slaughtered his 'enemies'." Evy's eyes went wide. She'd heard the tale as a child, but only once. Could it really be true?

"And why is that?" Rick asked.

"I've been tracking a stray group of a couple dozen men in black clothing for a few months now; they surround a stream of random murders of governors and very highly regarded men. Some of my men even have been hunted. Most have gotten away, but some have vanished." His gaze went sorrowful for a moment as he thought of his comrades that had fallen. "But I believe the killings to be the work of the mummy, sending the thieves after the people they make him believe are his enemies, to gain his trust. If I'm not mistaken, their next goal will be to find him a bride, and after that...I do not know. That is why I need your help."

"Help?" Evy asked. All this was a lot to take in. So they had a mummy on their hands; easy enough. But he was a lust driven psycho as well? This couldn't possibly get any worse, she thought drearily.

"Yes. There is another part to the legend, a riddle, you could say. 'The bride will be summoned; fear not for a day. The river of blood will openly flow; hope not for a month. As the great Pharaoh has risen, so shall he fall, by the hands who gave him life. A life will be taken, a life will be spared. Seek not the gold, but the sand, and the blood will stop." Ardeth frowned deeply, as did Rick.

"Hmm..." Evy stood and began pacing, mumbling half words and half sentences. "And if the...no, no, that could be...ah, well, also...mm-hmm...got it!" she finally shouted. She quickly covered her mouth. Silence enveloped the room as Jonathan continued to snore, and no sound could be heard from the room Alex slept in. Evy breathed out in relief.

"It means after the mummy has his wife, most likely from a reincarnation, seeing as 'summoned', then we will have a few days while his temper and blood lust is cooled. But just like after he was called from the grave, he will kill again, only this time for power and greed, not just hate. It could last for more than just a few months though. Half of Africa could be dead by them." Rick raised his eyebrows as she continued to pace. "The last few parts are a little blurry, but I think they could mean that whoever did all the means necessary to bring him here will kill him again, and gain something from it, like his immortality, or something else." She paused, a puzzled look forming on her face. "But then it gets confusing. A life will be taken, possibly means his, and a life will be spared. Who would be spared? And then the seek not the gold part? I'm sorry, but that's a little harder. It could mean not to be greedy, that there could be a test and if you fail you die, but if you pass, you are given something." She exhaled in frustration. "But what?" She slumped down in her chair and put a hand across her eyes. "And where would this place be?" She whispered to no one in particular.

Ardeth answered. "I think I know where." Evy opened her eyes as both she and her husband waited eagerly for the answer.

"Luxor." He said. Evy thought for a moment. He could be right. Luxor was a widely known city, and even more so, a perfect place to raise a mummy.

"Listen, I know this may sound strange, but my if my past memories serve right, we'll need to head to Dendera first. After that, Luxor is our goal." Evy stated. Ardeth nodded once in agreement, but Rick shook his head.

"How do we know we aren't going on a wild goose chase, huh? Or, we could be running into a trap." Evy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You just don't want to go."

"No, I'm all for shooting down some more mummies, rid the world of evil, but hey, why risk dying again Evy? If Ardeth and I go, and you three stay here, then things will go much faster. We'll be back with mummy dust on our boots and sun tans in no time." He smiled jokingly. Evy did not laugh. Why was it he liked leaving her behind so recently? She wasn't going anywhere. And then she remembered, she had gone somewhere.

"Rick, I'm not going to die." Rick frowned.

"I'm not risking losing you again Evy. I don't care how stubborn you and Alex are. You aren't going." A wave of defiance washed over Evy, but she knew she would have to reason with him this time, because she could see in his eyes how fragile his world had become, as was hers.

"All right, all right. Why don't we tag along," Rick opened his mouth in protest but Evy put a finger to his lips to silence him. Ardeth watched with a completely serious face, debating who would win. "and stay out of danger's path. We could just research and do some studying for you two and you can do the gun fighting and punching." Although in her mind, Evy was thinking that she could defend herself if she was in the midst of chaos, no problem, but Rick wouldn't go for it.

He studied her for a long time, and once turned to Ardeth for help, but Ardeth only shrugged and said that they could use the help. As quickly as his resolve to leave his family behind had come, it went away. He knew she would be fine if he could keep her from harm's way, but that was a task altogether. Alex and Jonathan was pushing it, but Rick knew Evy wouldn't leave without them.

"Okay." Rick whispered. Evy smiled and lightly planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be fine, darling." She said. His defeated gaze was enough to melt her as he stared at her, nodding once before frowning deep in thought.

"I know." He decided. "I know." He repeated with a worn look. Evy kissed him and stood up, poking around the room until she found the cot that was set up in the closet. She pulled it out with Rick's help and set out a bed for Ardeth to sleep in. He blushed softly as Evy fluffed his pillows and threw an extra sheet over it, thanking them as they wandered off to their own bed.

Though most of the night was filled with Jonathan's obnoxious snoring and occasional mumblings, everyone was soundly asleep, peace reigning in their minds as the full moon drifted across the sky and behind the mountains to disappear before the sun came out.

Ardeth woke with the dawn, even though he only received a handful of hours of sleep. He went down and into the market to get breakfast for everyone before they woke. He knew they would have a long day ahead of them, and an even longer few weeks, for however long it took to travel and discover and kill a mummy, if that was to be. He gathered a quick breakfast that he supposed they would like, but he was no cook, so he only grabbed already finished foods before heading back to the hotel with an awkward bag swung around his shoulder, carrying fruits and some _Aish Mereahah _bread, something simple and quick.

Ardeth found that when he got back to the hotel room, Jonathan was slowly getting awake, and Rick was up and about, preparing his bullet belt and loading his guns.

"I brought some food." Ardeth said, placing the food on the table. "Eat, and we can go. Do you still have contact with the balloon man?" He asked, sitting down and placing his own gun on the table to begin packing.

"Yeah, Izzy could still take us. Just a little persuading is all it takes." He slipped the last few bullets in their holds and swung it around his shoulder and chest.

"I see. Then we should leave as soon as possible." Rick smiled. As soon as possible might not be so soon, with Alex and Evy still asleep in the other room.

"Oh, food!" Jonathan suddenly shouted joyously. He grabbed a pear and bit into it with sloppy giddiness.

"Mm. So tasty. You know, we should have breakfast like this every morning." He said with a mouthful of fruit. Rick blinked and didn't respond.

After Jonathan had downed another pear and a fig, which he said didn't taste as good as the pears, Evy came out, fully dressed and awake, smiling, and grabbed a jujube fruit, relishing in one of her favorite fruits in Egypt.

"Good morning," She said happily, sitting down next to Rick and nibbling on her fruit.

"Morning," Rick smiled and kissed her lightly before returning to loading his last gun.

"More gun battles?" She teased. Rick chuckled and snatched a piece of the flat bread Ardeth had brought, shoving half into his mouth before giving a retort.

"Not that you'll be around." Evy narrowed her eyes, but otherwise stayed silent. Somehow, she would have to convince him that she would be fine on her own.

"Morning," said a yawning Alex from the threshold of the door, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He too was fully dressed, and Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Are we in a hurry?" He asked them.

Ardeth nodded. "Yes, we are, my friend. We must find the mummy before it finds its bride." Rick sighed.

"Yeah, I'm so anxious to get into blood and guts and ugly mummies." Evy smiled, a little fact on mummies and blood forming on her tongue, but Rick turned and gave her a look before she could say anything.

"All right, let's get this freak show on the road," Rick cocked his gun and smiled sarcastically. The group then began scrambling about getting guns and bags and trunks ready to go. The day was going to be long, and extremely sweaty.


	9. Ever ridden in a balloon with a madman?

Chapter 9

Have you ever ridden in a balloon with a madman?

Ardeth was confused, although only slightly. And he was rarely ever confused. Possibly a little misunderstanding or puzzled once in a while, but confused was not something he was used to.

He blinked once more at the dark colored person standing before their group. "We are—" he stopped there, turning to Rick and pointing to the balloon. Rick nodded once. "And then—" he moved his finger to the figure standing before them with goggles planted firmly on her head and completely decked out in a age old pilot uniform. Rick nodded. "So this—" With a slight eye roll as Ardeth gestured once more to the balloon, Rick nodded a final time.

About ten minutes earlier, everyone—that is to say, Ardeth, Rick, Jonathan, and Evy—had strolled into Izzy's port. They had split up, one staying by the door in case Izzy somehow escaped, Ardeth and Rick heading towards the balloon sitting on a very large mound, and Evy searching the small house that lay ten feet beside everything else. Not unexpectedly, Alex had snuck in through the gates and well past Jonathan, scrambling around and finding everything he picked up to be oddly interesting.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." whispered a deep feminine voice. Alex jumped a foot in the air and dropped the ceramic bowl he was holding, and watched as it shattered into a million pieces when it hit the dirt floor. He blinked, bit his lip, and tenaciously looked up into the soft brown eyes of a woman dressed in a pilot's uniform, beige and brown here and there, but a strange dark purple bandana circling over her fuzzy black hair and just beneath her huge goggles. Her smiles wasn't as soft as her eyes, but sharp and foxlike, almost as if she were planning Alex's demise for breaking an antique bowl probably from the Mesopotamian period.

"Sorry, I was just-" Alex gulped and looked down. She chuckled darkly, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nosing about? Well, that's all right. That was my husband's anyway, not mine. A bit of rubbish, if you ask me." Alex blinked again and looked up, shocked that the lady was being so passive when she looked like she was ready for anything.

"Elizabeth Buttons, at your service, my young fellow." The lady beamed down at Alex, who stared wideyed at her. He noticed her crooked nose twitched every time she blinked, and Alex wondered how she'd broken it. "You can call me Liz. And what might your name be?"

"Alex." He said apprehensively, narrowing his eyes at her. The sun beat down on them, not a cloud in the sky, and either the heat was making him go paranoid, or Liz's smile was just too friendly.

"Might I ask why you're here, young Alex? It's awfully hot and lonely out here in the desert."

"I'm not alone!" He reddened a bit. "My mum and dad are just over there! I'm with my uncle and my parent's friend too!"

Liz raised an eyebrow and began to chew at her bottom lip, the same dark shade as her skin. "All right then, let's go find your parents, eh?" She gestured for him to go forward, but he stood his ground, waiting for her to make the first move.

Suddenly, behind them, someone screamed. Liz groaned. "What has that fool got himself into _now_?" She frowned and stomped off towards the scream, which had been a much lower frantic breathing and squealing.

Alex ran the same way that Liz was, and found his father holding the man who owned the balloon, Izzy, up two feet in the air. "Izzy!" gasped Liz.

"Hello darling!" Izzy waved slightly at her, but Rick shook him once and he squealed.

"Izzy, it wasn't that bad last time." Rick continued to insist.

Izzy's paled, his dark skin going gray. "No, no, no, no, I will not be getting myself shot, stabbed, or anything else, not again." Izzy flinched and squeezed his eyes shut when Rick shook him again.

"You didn't get hurt that bad last time. You only passed out." Izzy looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Izzy Buttons, if you owe them something pay it now, or I WILL MAKE YOU PAY IT!" shouted the red faced Liz. Izzy glanced back and forth between Liz and Rick, and making his decision, squirmed helplessly from Rick's grasp and broke into a run, hiding behind one pile of junk stacked high to the sky.

"I'd rather face your wrath dear! What with getting _shot _every time I go with _him!_"

"You don't know the _meaning_ of wrath Izzy! Wait until I get my hands on you, you worthless little—"

"Let's not be too hasty!" cried Izzy. Rick strolled forward easily, grabbing Izzy's collar again. Izzy cried and shook with fear as Rick narrowed his eyes. "We just want a ride to Dendera. Then you can leave us stranded like you almost did last time."

"I swear I didn't! I would never! I went back for you!"

"Yeah, after nearly giving up!"

"Rick, please, I-" Izzy paused, looked towards his fuming wife, and half-smiled. "Take Liz! She can steer the balloon just as well as I can!"

Rick stopped, set the shaking Izzy down, and turned to Liz. "We need a ride fast." He said simply. Alex glanced around, searching for Ardeth or his mum. Hm. Where were they? Oh! He spotted his mum talking to Jonathan, narrowing her eyes at something written on a newspaper.

"I can do it," Liz smiled. "But my husband needs to come along. I've been meaning to get him in the air long enough for a good chat." Izzy stares open mouthed as Rick turns and smiles at him.

"Guess you'll be coming after all Izzy."

"Oh," Izzy's eyes glass over and he falls to the floor, his bones turning to jelly under him.

Five minutes later, Liz had Izzy tied to the steering wheel, had everyone's bags and trunks onboard, and was signaling time to go.

Alex, Jonathan and Evy walked onto the balloon, Evy giving Rick a look of defiance. Rick paused just outside where Ardeth was frowning.

"Okay, listen, the plan is, the second we land, I've asked Liz to take Alex and Evy back here to wait. I'm leaving it up to you to get Alex to stay on the balloon, I'll take care of Evy. Don't tell Jonathan, he'll blow it." Rick paused and checked to make sure his guns were tightly secure and in their proper places.

Ardeth nodded. "And after they are gone, where are we going to find the mummy?" He asked.

At this, Rick sighed, having thought it over since yesterday morning.

"We're going to be looking for some kind of palace or temple. Evy told me that since the mummy's goal is a wife, he'll first go to pray for a blessing from the Goddess, uh, Isis, I think. Then, he's gonna head down to some tomb and grave rob his previous wife's body. Evy says he'll be making a beeline for another temple to be married."

"She thinks he's going to marry a mummy?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah. She says that after they're married, or whatever, he can take her soul and put it into a human body. We've just got to stop him before he can do all of this. We'll go to the temple first, try there." Ardeth frowned, his eyebrows creased.

"But what if...what if we cannot? We will need your wife." Rick sighed, knowing that Ardeth wouldn't want to force Evy and Alex to stare here, but would do it without question in the end.

"No. Evy and Alex need to be safe. Far from Dendera."

Ardeth asked no more questions, only went over the plan once more with Rick, and then the two climbed aboard the large balloon.

"Hurry up all!" shouted Liz. Within moments, everyone was situated and ready for takeoff, Izzy just coming out of unconsciousness to see that he was stuck on another mission with Rick O'Connell, and the balloon lifted into the air, creaking and groaning as it did. Liz made sure their direction was south, and then, they were on their way, the sun rising higher and higher into the desert sky.

Not long passed before night fell, the day growing weary with the heat. Even as the sun left the sky, and the breeze turned cool, everyone on board the balloon had sweat running down their necks. It was hot. But it was cooling off, at least. Evy sighed as she stared out at the dark desert hills, thinking of the mess Abbi had gotten herself into. Yet again, Abigail Carnahan has made a mess of things. Evy looked up at the sky. She remembered the days when life was simpler, when she was passive about her sister's escapades and reuses. Of course, she herself had been somewhat wild, more willing to take a high chance than she was now. What had changed? She wondered. Could it have been sticking around in that dusty library for too long instead of hunting for what she wanted like her sister? What about marrying Rick? No, that certainly didn't put a damper on her adventure side. Was it having Alex? Well, if he wasn't an adventure all in himself. So what was it that had changed so drastically? But she knew. Deep down, she knew that it was that she had held such a strong resentment on her little sister, who she had loved and confided in and trusted more than anyone.

She ignored her nagging mind and turned to find Rick beside her, watching her closely. She touched his cheek, feeling his unshaved bristle beneath her long fingers, and smiled.

"Remind me again, why we're going after you insane sister?"

Evy paused. "Because traitor or not, she's still my sister." She dropped her hand and let it rest on Rick's shoulder. "You know, it feels a lot like our school years. She would get into trouble, I would get her out of it. Sometimes the other way around. We were a pair then. Thick as thieves."

"You getting into trouble? Can't imagine that." Rick snorted and Evy grinned.

"Yes, well, not the kind of trouble she found herself in. Just some little snags here and there."

"Uh-huh." Rick smiled down at Evy and then asked, "So what exactly happened between you too?"

Evy looked away. The stars were shining very brightly tonight. She liked trying to find the constellations in their midst.

Finally, she sighed. "She came home from boarding school, and a year later, we were off to Egypt to find work of our own, just the two of us. Jonathan came along not too far in the future, but he never stayed more than a few days, long enough to make sure we weren't getting into trouble, to drink, gamble, and then get into trouble himself. We stayed that way for a long time. Abbi and I worked at the library together, I shelved and cataloged the books, she did some field work to find more books to go into the library. But then, one day, out of the blue, she received a letter response from her application the previous year, to a very high social class college in Ireland, and not to mention a job they were offering. School and work tied together, she couldn't have been more lucky." Evy snorted.

"Then what went wrong?" asked Rick.

"She turned them down. I told her she was a fool for doing it, but she told me that she liked working at the library, that Jonathan and I would need her there. So I told her that Jonathan would mess up with or without our help, and that I could do field work too. I could have too, it wasn't that big of a job. She left a week after I told her that, headed, she claimed, towards the college, a little cross with me, but nothing I didn't think we couldn't mend after she thanked me. Not but a few months later, after I'd written so many letters, hoping to get some response out of her, I get a letter from the college. I think it's her, but it was a secretary who was tired of throwing away the mail that my sister was getting. She wrote that my sister turned down the offer months ago, and she hadn't tried to get back in. I booked a flight to England, to find Jonathan and tell him about Abbi, that she was missing. When I got there, Jonathan said she was living in a flat just around the corner from his rented apartment. So, I walked over there and gave her an earful. She let me get it out, but when she finally had the chance to speak up through my ravings, she only said, 'it was my choice, Evy. I chose to find my own way, not be handed something.' Like she's ever done anything to earn what she has. She's always borrowed or stolen or begged. Maybe once when we were in Egypt she worked for her keep, but that doesn't mean she changed for good."

"That's it? You got mad at her...and then she said that...and now you hate each other?" asked Rick, dumbfounded.

"No, no, that's not all. And I don't hate her. I just don't like her."

"Okay, then what else happened?"

"After I left and went back to Egypt, she followed. She tried talking to me, but I told her that when she found a job and was going to college, then maybe I would talk to her. I know I sounded like our father, but she needed to hear it. She needed someone to tell her the truth. And I did. So what does she do? She tells me she's already gotten a job, applying for college right then. I believe her. She tells me she gets accepted into the school she applied for, and then we go out to celebrate. I'm not good with parties, but it was just me and her. We drank a lot, but Abbi and I didn't care. There was some kind of festival going on at the time, so she dragged me out to see it. And that's when she did it. Some of my old friends, and Jonathan, had come to surprise us, and the minute they did, she started talking about something I did when I was really young, something stupid. All my friends and even my own brother were ashamed of me after that, and only Jonathan would talk to me. But you see, she lied. She exaggerated a story that was only half true anyways, and everyone believed her. I hadn't denied it, because I hadn't cared. I still don't, really, since I don't talk to those people anymore. Well, except Jonathan. The problem was that-"

"She'd betrayed your trust." Rick finished for her.

"Yes. I've never forgiven her. I just can't." Evy exhaled a large breath of air. "I feel like I don't know her anymore, that my little sister is gone forever." She dropped her eyes to her hands, long and slender, with no aging wrinkles yet. She wasn't even thirty, why would she have wrinkles? Rick placed an arm around her in a comforting way, and she leaned her tired head against his shoulder.

In his mind, Rick thought to himself, you'll forgive her one day. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden weight lifted off his shoulders, a relief of sorts. He liked feeling his shoulders stretch and expand a little.

From behind them, Izzy was shouting curses and yelling at all who walked passed. Liz had locked herself in her cabin to read their map, while Jonathan had fallen asleep in one corner, with Alex across from him watching the things they passed. Ardeth was the unfortunate victim of Izzy's rantings, having walked by him as he watched for any trouble.

"You sod! Let me go! Untie me! I demand it! This instant! _Now_!" And then he began to ramble and throw out a stream of curses to no one in particular. Poor Izzy, thought Evy. Rick rolled his eyes at the madman and watched as they flew above a huge group of palm trees. Miles later, they passed camels and their sleeping riders.

Before long, the day had deepened far into night, and dreams came to those on board the balloon, and two one girl who was lost in a nightmare where she was trapped with bandits, sand, and a dead king.


	10. Saved by an Oasis

Chapter 10

Saved by an Oasis

Morning had not yet come as Abigail Carnahan tossed and turned beneath her blanket. A figure stirred outside her tent, making her roll her eyes. _Men are so prideful. They think that once they have the woman they desire that she will stay with him forever. _Abbi sighed and looked up through the crack of her tent, watching the night sky as the stars twinkled beside the moon. She ran her hand down her side, careful not to make any noises, and rested her nimble fingers on the sheath of her dagger.

She smiled to herself as she sat up from her reed mat and groaned. The man standing watch outside her tent stood abruptly and said in a sleepy voice, "Quiet!"

Abbi groaned again and put a shaking hand to her head. Her smile faded and her eyebrows creased as the man grunted. "I said quiet!" he hissed.

"Please," Abbi began, "some water? My head is aching from the heat." Truthfully, her head did ache a bit, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle.

She'd been planning her escape for three days and nights now, and just yesterday morning she'd had the single best opportunity. But she'd wasted it by caring for an injured servant girl who was in the way of her soon to be husband's, Prince Nebnefer II, grandson of Kiya and Pharaoh Akhenaten, grandfather. Now she couldn't waste a second opportunity. She had to get away.

_You will ruin everything!_ Shouted the annoying voice in her head. It sounded exactly like her, but Abbi knew that it was the voice of the princess, Meskhenet, Nebnefer's would be wife.

_So?_ Abbi chuckled mentally. The voice huffed and quieted. Finally. Silence. Abbi breathed in relief and listened as her guard stumbled from her tent and down to the main tents to bring her some water. She stood and tightened her sash that had loosened around her waist while she pretended to sleep. She pulled around a thick sheet of white cloth over her cloths and then double layered two black ones, tying them all with a second sash she had stowed beneath her reed mat the day before Prince Nebnefer had been summoned from the grave, along with his grandfather. She patted her dagger once more and slipped out of her tent, casting her eyes all around her before she took another step forward. She broke into a run then, and as she neared the closest pyramid, she heard the sound of shouting and curses in another language.

She panted deeply as she hid behind a crumbling wall, and waited as many guards and bandits ran past her, both mummy and human.

"You know, running away will only make my grandfather angrier, and more likely to reconsider letting me marry you instead of him." came a strongly accented voice from the shadows. Abbi froze and stared at the figure as he stepped forward. His dark face was like a chiseled Adonis, illuminated only by moonlight. Abbi saw a smirk on those thick lips of his, and his hazel eyes twinkled beneath his black hair, standing out against his dark skin tone.

"The whole point of running away is not marrying either of you." Abbi was the one who smirked this time and stepped backward. The moment she did, Nebnefer strided quickly towards her, capturing her wrist with his overpowering hand just as she reached for her dagger.

"You are mine, do you hear? Not his. You were mine thousands of years ago and you'll stay mine." He hissed. Abbi rolled her eyes and jerked from his grasp, but he only shoved his body closer to hers.

"I don't belong to anyone, especially not an idiotic prat like you." Nebnefer blinked and lowered his face to hers. Despite the cooled heat of the desert and her stubborn defiance, Abbi's face grew hot and the urge to step closer to him grew. _Stop it Meskhenet! _She ordered.

_It wasn't me dear._

Abbi groaned and Nebnefer brought his lips an inch from her own, his eyes never leaving hers. Abbi tried jerking away, but Nebnefer only continued to get closer, until then, he was kissing her. It wasn't at all as she had expected it to be. He moved his lips against hers softly, gently, almost as if he were afraid he would hurt her. He gave up trying to get a response from her when Abbi stayed frozen, and pushed away. She glared at the floor. The kiss was over too quickly, but Abbi couldn't decide if she felt relief or sadness over the fact.

"When will you learn, Meskhenet? You_ do_ belong to me." Nebnefer sighed in exasperation, making Abbi look up. Why hadn't he _forced_ a response out of her? Why was he not trying to woo her as much as he had during their first meeting? With his arrogant manners and his confident grin, he could have easily attempted to bring her to her knees. She had to remind herself repeatedly that she would not have given in so quickly to his charms.

Abbi frowned at him, and stood a bit taller, even though he was still at least a head over her. "I'm not Meskhenet, alright? I may have her soul permanently inside of me, but I was born Abigail Carnahan and I am _still _Abigail Carnahan." Nebnefer considered her for a moment, studying her for what felt like forever. _Quit acting like a stupid school girl Abbi. You're twenty-six for goodness sake!_

"I see." Nebnefer narrowed his pretty eyes. "What shall I call you then?"

Abbi watched him closely, trying to figure out if he was just pulling her leg or he was actually serious. "You can call me Abigail. I don't like you and I don't want to marry you. We're not friends, and we've known each other for about a day and a half. So Abigail, if you please." Nebnefer half smiled then, and Abbi returned it, though she didn't realize she was doing so until Nebnefer's smile grew.

"Alright, Abigail then." He paused. "Do you think we can start over?" he asked awkwardly, making Abbi gawk at him.

"Considering you just kissed me and basically tried to claim me as your property? Sure, why not?" she shrugged. Nebnefer grinned triumphantly, and Abbi stopped herself from pointing out her sarcasm.

Nebnefer's smile suddenly vanished. "My grandfather will not be pleased that you tried to escape. He will punish you if they find you." he gulped. "You should run." Abbi gasped lightly. He was letting her go? "I will distract them. Hurry." Then he was gone. Abbi leaned against the wall for a minute, her mind churning with confusion, and then she broke into a sprint and headed in the opposite direction of the camp. It was long passed her view when the sun started rising, and four figures riding camels came upon her.

They spoke to her in a foreign language, making her head spin. She spoke several different languages, because of her father's desire for her to be an educated female in society, but she couldn't make out theirs. She tried Spanish, French, and even a bit of Arabic, but none seemed to work. "Well, I guess I'll just be on my way then." She waved politely as she turned to leave.

"Oh!" shouted the one furthest from her. "You speaking English?" Abbi nodded and beamed at the short, fat little man riding awkwardly on the back of his huge camel.

"Yes! What language were you speaking just now?" she asked. The short man chuckled.

"We speaking Hebrew." That was why she hadn't understood them. She had never taken a Hebrew class. The fat man continued, "we wish to know if you are with the caravan that passed by here not long ago?" Abbi paused.

"No. My ride broke down a couple of miles east of here and I've been traveling in circles for a while now."

"You looking tired. Come, we set up camp and give water." The short man made a clicking noise with his tongue and slid off his camel. Abbi stared down at him and smiled. He really was short, at maybe 5"1 or 5"2.

"Come!" shouted the man once more. He and the other three men slid off their camels and pulled the reigns over a few small mounds of sand. After the fourth one, Abbi squinted her eyes and asked the short fat man where they were headed. A sudden fear that they were with Akhenaten's caravan came to mind, but she quickly shook it off. These men were desert people, not the cruel bandits that she had been traveling with for the past few weeks. Her thoughts grew bitter as she recalled their betrayal. As they came to a fifth giant mound of sand, she felt her memories rise up, bitterness intact.

Last month, she'd been traveling in the desert much like she was now, only she had been searching for an ancient artifact, a statue of the ancient Goddess Bast called the Alabaster Bast, when she came across a man who was in desperate need of water. His camel had died of disease and his water supply had dried up within a few days. Abbi was cautious at first, and checked the daggers and machete she had wrapped around her waist before she responded. But then, she'd made camp and offered him one of her canteens of water. After he thanked her and finished off the canteen, he said that he owed her his life and that for as long as need be, he would be her indebted slave. She'd refused and started to leave, but he had begged at her feet to take him with her. Reluctantly, she had agreed and let him ride her spare camel. For days they traveled by camel, and Abbi almost regretted letting him follow her, because he had awful jokes he tried out on her all the time, and then if he wasn't joking, he was talking her ear off, not caring that she stopped responding to his questions or thoughts entirely.

When they finally reached Cairo, she'd told him he was on his own from then on, but he asked her if he could accompany her for a while longer. She only let him because he said he knew where the treasure she was looking for was. She'd made a deal with him, and he promised to lead her to the statue.

He asked her why she wanted it so badly, asked if she knew how much it was worth, and she should have known right then and there that he was misleading her, but she missed the signs. Instead, she convinced him the stature was of value, a small little cat statue made of gold and ivory with emeralds for eyes. And really, she wasn't lying. She did in fact have a tiny statue made of gold and ivory with emerald eyes, but she'd stolen that from a museum in London years ago. What she was really after was the Alabaster Bast, a bulking statue twenty feet tall made of pure alabaster, invaluable except for the writing said to be carved all over it. She was interested in the scripture, not only because it held historical value that Egyptian historians would die to know, but also because there was a myth that it had a map written on it to the treasures of the lost pharaohs of ancient Egypt. It would have been a win win situation had she not believed the deceitful man, who after a few more days in the desert with some of his recommended burly men, who he had hired to protect them and also to dig should the need appear, had attacked her and branded her as their prisoner.

After several attempts of treasure hunting, they nearly gave up, and stopped asking Abbi what else she knew, since she refused to tell them what she did know. Finally, three weeks ago, they'd let her go, and told her that when she found more information on the Alabaster Bast, to return to them or else when they found her again, she would die. So, when she did find more information, she cut a deal with them; split the treasure in half and she'd tell them the way to the Alabaster Bast. Fortunately for her, they weren't a bright bunch, and so agreed. They let her walk free, and less than a week later, they sought her out and threatened her. They couldn't read hieroglyphics.

"I'll not be telling you dolts how to read them anytime soon," she'd said, smirking as they held a knife to her throat. Her bravery was short lived however, as a new face appeared beneath the same dark gray-blue cloth that the other rogues wore. "and I'll not be spending much more time with you filth." She wrinkled her nose at that, and she wasn't kidding. They smelled like sweaty old meat and something sour. Except for the apparent new leader, who was taller than her by two heads and smelled like a river.

"She is quite the scoundrel, eh, Khonza?" asked the little many who had begged for water in the desert mere weeks ago. His black eyes twinkled nervously beneath his _shemagh_.

The new leader, who she assumed was Khonza, tilted his head and studied her with sapphire eyes. She glared and spit at his feet. "Hm. Yes." Khonza cleared his throat and blinked. "A little untamed, like a desert flower. What is your name desert flower? Maybe if you provide me with a name, unlike my useless men have failed to do, I will not kill you.." Abbi struggled against her captors as Khonza's own blade with a crocodile in bronze as the hilt came to her throat.

"She did not tell me her name, Khonza, only some form of it, and that was over a week ago...can't expect me to remember a stupid girl's name.." mumbled Chibale, the short man.

Suddenly, Khonza's blade was gone from her throat and against Chibale's. Chibale whimpered and his eyes widened with fear. "Do not speak to me like that again Chibale. Do not forget that I found you half dead in that ditch of snakes and I can put you back there if it comes to that." Khonza hissed while his knife made a thin line of dark crimson on Chibale's throat. Chibale gulped and nodded, making Khonza remove his blade and turn back to Abbi. Despite how desperate she was to run away from the hoard of madmen, she could appreciate a good fight if one came.

"Forgive my servant, my lovely. He does not have a very intelligent mind." Khonza strolled back over to her and came dangerously close to her ear. He whispered, "But you and I are not like him, yes? You are smart! Not stupid, like this fool."

Abbi narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm certainly smarter than all of you. You're just a band of idiots." she said, sniffing the air like she'd smelled something rotten, which she had.

Khonza chuckled and pulled away. "Yes, my men are...eh, how did you say it? A band of idiots?" some of his men glared or looked appalled that he had said that about them. "But that is one thing I am not. You see, I, unlike my men, am here on behalf of you my dear. You are the prize that is waiting with the treasure. But, as you can tell, I do not have you, nor the treasure." Abbi struggled again, but it was futile. Three of the burly men had her arms locked behind her and the sun had set long ago, making Abbi have to squint her eyes just to see two feet in front of her.

"Why are you so interested in treasure anyways? And me? Are you in it for the money and the pleasure?" she had no reserves for stating what most men wanted, and it was obvious to her that Khonza was no different.

Khonza frowned at her. "My desert flower, I am in it not for the money, nor the pleasure, as you so blatantly put it." Khonza pulled back his hood and _shemagh_ and Abbi sucked in a breath. His hair was pure white, like the moon, though Khonza did not appear to be more than thirty or forty years old, and his skin was darkly tanned like most desert people she had met. "I am in it for revenge, and of course, for something I could not attain many hundred years ago. My name is Khonza, or Khons, and I am a god who was wronged by a queen and seeks to find what was taken from him. Do you see such a quest as wrong?" He frowned at her, but Abbi didn't respond. Instead, something heavy hit her head. A flash of sapphire eyes escaped her vision before she fell into unconsciousness.

The next day, she woke up in the same alleyway, all of her money gone, and with a killer headache.

In the present, Abbi shook her head. "Where are we going?" she asked the fat man who could speak English. He smiled and pointed to a patch of palm trees, a tiny river, and scarce blades of grass. _A mirage?_ Abbi wondered. Had she been dehydrated long enough to be seeing mirages?

They walked for a few more miles, and the closer they got to the small patch of palm trees, the higher up a hill they went. Abbi was used to the hot climate, used to walking for lengths at a time, but by the time they were on the top of the mound of sand and the sun had risen to a crease on the horizon, sweat was running down her neck.

"Welcome to the Oasis of Ammon."


End file.
